Concrete Angel
by x.Sasu.Saku.x
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha loved one girl. He loved her since the begining of high school.That girl, who he would do anything for, was Sakura Haruno. An angel to his eyes; too bad he didn't know how close she was going to be one... AU Song fic
1. Chapter 1

**June 29, 2011: Hey, people! I'm back from the dead! :D Lol, sort of actually. Well, I would like to say, first of all, I'm sorry! I got a major writer's block… I know what the main things that are going to happen I just needed (and still need in some parts) the details! Sooo, as I write the 7****th**** chapter, I plan to rewrite some or maybe all chapters. Why? Well, ****WhatChuuKnowBoutMe**** brought up the fact I didn't write of Sasuke's and Sakura's friendship as much as I should. So, yeah, incredibly sorry for all the months that has passes without a single update! **

**Disclaimer: I wanna be awesome at drawing! I wanna have a good singing voice! …. TT~TT … **

* * *

**Hey Fanfiction! This is my first fanfiction. I read alot and I wanted to make a story. But I never had enough guts to publish one! ;)**

**But this one has been invading my mind for awhile now sooo yeah!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song "Concrete Angel" by Martina Mcbride. If I did, I would be filthy rich! ;) But I'm don't! TT-TT**

* * *

_**She walks to school with a lunch she packed.**_

"Poor girl…" Sasuke heard his best friend's twin sister murmur.

Sasuke stiffened and slowly turned around, already knowing who Ino was referring to.

There was Sasuke's neighbor, Sakura Haruno. She first moved in last summer. She was a short girl, 5'4, the shortest 17 girl he has ever seen. She was sort of a close friend, in a way. And the most beautiful angelic girl he knew and that's saying something since he had tons stalking him every day, and he even dated one or two (_Worst mistakes of my life_). She carried her sack lunch, walking towards the school grounds; like always.

Slowly a smile _(A Small one)_ made way through Sasuke's face, but it fell when he remembered the morning routine.

_Shit! Karin!_

And as always, number 1 Sasuke fan girl and slut, Karin, followed by her posse, awaited for her arrival; waiting, to bully the small girl, as the small girl did nothing about it.

_Annoying, won't hurt others even if they hurt her, Tch. _But Sasuke kept his eyes on her skipping figure.

_**Nobody knows what she's holding back.**_

"We r-r-really should h-help her…" Sasuke heard Hinata, Naruto's girlfriend, whispered as her lavender pupil less eyes looked over to the Sakura.

_Ah, we should but…_

Sasuke looked over his shoulder to his friends to see Shikamaru sighed as his girlfriend and her best friend continue looking at the small, awfully optimistic, girl. "We will when Karin makes a move. We don't want to make a show when nothing is happening."

_Took the words out of my mind, Nara._

Ino nodded at her boyfriend's wise words. Then her sharp icy blue eyes narrowed down in suspicion and confusion. "Isn't that the same dress, she wore yesterday?"

_**Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday.**_

Spinning around, Sasuke narrowed his eyes as well; the girl wore exactly the same white sundress with red pinkish flowers with her favorite white gladiators and just over her dress was a red cardigan sweater just like yesterday. Along with the same white diamond heart shaped pendant with a silver chain that Sasuke saw her with everyday. The same dress she wore when Sasuke first set his eyes on her. Now it's been 6 months, and Sasuke cannot keep his eyes away from her petite but curvy figure or her warm sunshine happy face.

His obsidian eyes roamed the small girl, he always admired from a distance. Her long bubblegum pink hair was braided on each side of her heart shaped face came into one long braid, with a big red ribbon tied securely behind her.

_She never wears her hair down… I wonder why?_ Sasuke quietly wondered but quickly resumed observing his angel.

Her bangs covered her forehead, which Karin claims abnormally bigger than normal. Her big jade eyes looked innocently over to Karin. Her full lips were pulled up to a smile as she waved to her bully, innocently.

Sasuke stared in disbelief, so did his friends.

"Hey guys!" Naruto came running to them, catching everyone's attention.

"Oi, Ino-Chan," Naruto put his big brother serious face once he stopped in front of the younger Uzumaki , "Why didn't you wake me?"

Ino pouted, watching her twin relax before she replied in soft tone, "I'm _sooo_ sorry, Naruto. I was going to wake you, but you look tired and so I left…"

Naruto barked out a laugh, putting an arm around Hinata who blushed madly. "Oh, it's good to know someone loves me! Well, other than Hina-Chan here."

Ino rolled her eyes playfully as she snuggled in Shika's arms.

"Troublesome women," Nonetheless he laid his head on Ino's shoulder, as she gasped and slapped his arm.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and ran his pale smooth hand through his ebony hair, which was unique as the pink haired angel. His hair sticks up at the back while his bangs hang freely_. A strange hair style, indeed_.

His eyes roamed the school yard until he caught sight of his little angel. He narrowed his eyes as he watched silently as Sakura skipped happily towards the entrance while Karin was waiting nearby with a smirk. She continued walking, unaware of eyes following her. She stopped in front of Karin, with her eyes shined happily, and her grin showing her pearly white.

His eyes widen, _Are you stupid! You never, and I repeat, never approach someone who hates your guts with that dazzling smile! _

He would not see his (almost his) princess get hurt, so he walked over with his poker face in play.

"Oi, teme! Where are you going?" The idiot yelled. Ino, Shikamaru, and Hinata widen their eyes, already knowing what he intended to do. Ino got to her feet and dragged her boy as they try to catch up with Sasuke. Hinata followed her best friend's example.

"Oi, Hina-chan, what are you- oh!" Naruto's widen his cerulean eyes as he realizes his best friend intention.

Sasuke growled once he heard Karin's usual morning 'greeting'.

"Oh, look what garbage man brought in!" Ami sneered as Karin smirked.

"Oh, Saki dear," Karin's shrill voice said in a fake friendly tone.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu, Karin-Chan!" Sakura smiled.

Sasuke growled louder as he neared them.

"My dear, would you like to have lunch with us?" Karin asked in a sickly sweet voice.

Sakura's eyes widen. But she didn't reject Karin as Sasuke hoped she would. Instead she smiled.

_Is she really stupid! No, she can't be that stupid! She's as smart as me and the lazy ass! You, idiot, say no!_

"Why, Karin-Chan, I would lo-" Sasuke noticed she stopped. He froze when she turned around to greet him.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu, Sasuke-Kun!" She grinned at him.

He felt himself loss for words. Just one look at her angelic face was enough for this Uchiha to feel like he is in heaven. He looked at her happy jade eyes. _How can she be so happy?_

"Sasuke-Kun!" Karin shrieked as she threw herself at him.

Growling loudly, he ripped her off of himself and pushed her away.

Karin pouted, "S'okay, Sasuke-Kun. We can show pinky how much we love each other! I won't care if everyone saw our love-y-dove-y-"

"Ohayo Gozaimasu, Ino-Chan, Naruto-Kun, Shikamaru-Kun, Hinata-Chan!" Sakura greeted with her happy smile interrupting Karin.

Naruto, Hinata, Ino, and Shika walked beside Sasuke and Sakura.

"You okay?" Ino and Hinata asked as she turned to the girl who was about at least 4 inches smaller than both of them.

"Of course, Ino-Chan, Hinata- Chan! Why wouldn't I be?" Sakura's smile turned to an adorable pout.

The girls shook their heads quickly with a smile, not bothering to answer since they both know she was too innocent and optimistic to think people were evil; Take Karin, she bullies Sakura, verbally and physically but Sakura, herself doesn't mind.

Sasuke turned his attention at the same time Sakura started pouting. His expression relaxed until it was a complete bliss. He took a step closer to Sakura.

Sakura looked up at him with her big eyes; he stared back. Her eyes… Showed some many emotions: happiness, confusion, and… _fear_? But the fear he thought he saw disappeared quickly.

His eyebrows furrowed together as he wondered what could make her scared of him. He didn't do anything to her other than saying 'hello' and 'goodbye', defending her from Karin, and… Stare at her in between tests, lessons, and the rest of time during school.

_Maybe that's why… She's scared I might rape her or something… NO! She can't be thinking that. Whenever the class would joke with Kakashi and his porn, she would look confused. Maybe she's scared I might yell and push her away like what I did with Karin… But she wouldn't think that! I mean, we are kind of close since Oka-San invites her over almost every day. Then… Why?_

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, but Karin came over, clinging to him.

The slut looked at him with her wine colored eyes, and attempting to pout the same way Sakura had.

"Sasuke-Kun! Don't pay attention to that ugly, dirty, poor excuse of nature! Don't fall for her witchy bitchy powers!" Karin cried hysterically.

Sasuke's eye twitch; he pushed her off again, and looked desperately at Ino and the rest.

Ino nodded, knowing Sasuke hated suddenly opening up and wanted her to defend Sakura, "Hey Karin!"

Karin stopped, her face covered in fake tears, and spat, "What, you obese pig?"

Ino's eye twitched but continued with a smirk, "Sakura's not ugly, you are. She represents cherry blossoms: sweet and fragile. ("So you better not break her!" Naruto added in the background) While you… Are nothing like that! You're just a bitchy slut/whore! Sasuke doesn't like girls who smell like other man whores! So fuck off, bitch!"

Karin snorted, "Everyone loves me, your just jealous!"

Ino snorted as well as she pointed to Karin, "Who in the right mind would be jealous of that!"

"Everyone!" Karin sneered, as she ungracefully gestured to herself then to the people around them. Ino raised a single eyebrow, and then she grabbed her megaphone, used for cheerleading practice, from her bag.

Ino turned to Naruto and asked sweetly, "Brother, dear, can you whistle into the megaphone?"

Sasuke knew something was coming up;_ Ino and sweet did not mix at most times._

Though he, Naruto, had a confused expression on his face he did what he was asked.

Soon everyone turned to Ino who had a sweet smile, "If anyone likes this song, please raise your hand in the end."

She paused as a wave of nods came through the students.

"Here I go:

**I love you**

**You love me**

**Let's go out and KILL KARIN**

**With a 'death bomb'**

**Bang! Boom!**

**KARIN'S ON THE FLOOR**

**No more stupid SLUT SLASH WHORE!**"

Ino paused. A loud cheer came from the students as they raised their hands as they chanted the last line: "No more stupid slut slash whore!"

"What now, bitch?" Ino smirked as Karin silently fumed.

"Humph!" Karin stomped into the school with her posse running after their leader.

But before she went inside, the bitch hit her shoulder with Sakura's, making her fall to her butt.

Once Karin was directly in front of the school entrance doors, she turned around and smirked at Sakura, "There would be more pain, Saki-Dear!"

Then she left…

Sasuke kneeled before Sakura and helped her up. But before she fixed herself, Sasuke saw bruises on her right shoulders. Then he froze; eyes widen at the sight.

_**She hides the bruises with linen and lace, oh**_

He felt the anger build up quickly inside of him. _Whoever did this will PAY! PAY! I bet its Karin. That stupid bitch! Doesn't she know that I LOVE Sakura! And that will never EVER change! Wait! I have been protecting Sakura for about a week now. That bruise looks fresh. Then who has been hurting her? What if-_

**RING! RING! RING!**

The bell rang, but Sasuke made no move, his eyes, flashing between red and black, stayed on Sakura's figure.

"Well, Sasuke, we are gonna get going! Okay!" Ino yelled as she dragged the others.

Sakura looked innocently up at Sasuke, "Sasuke-Kun, we should get going. If we don't, we'll be late…"

"Who did that to you?" Sasuke demanded as his hands tightened around Sakura's wrist.

"W-w-wh-what d-d-o you m-mean?" She squirmed under his gaze and flinched when he squeezed her wrist.

"That bruise on your shoulder!" He hissed, squeezing her wrist more.

"I-I-I… It hurts!" She cried, tears bursting out of her eyes.

Sasuke's eyes widen and he quickly let go of the girl and hang his head in shame, "I'm sorry, Sakura…"

He closed his eyes and started yelling in his head. _You idiot! Even Naruto knows not hurt the girl of his dreams! You fucking bastard! You deserve to be called 'TEME'! You deserve to die in-"_

He froze when arms slid around his neck in a hug, a head rested on his shoulder. It was Sakura.

"It's okay… It's okay…" She murmured, comforting him.

Then Sasuke burst out crying, saying, "Sorry, Sorry! I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sooo sorry, Sakura! I am! I'm so sorry…!"

It went like that with Sasuke apologizing and with Sakura saying its okay, over and over again…

_**TBC**_

* * *

**Soo how's is it? C'mon, I take flames, advice, encouragement, anything! As long as you review! Please do, I wanna hear what you're thinking when you're reading this! Even if it is totally random 8) oh, and in my profile there's links to the outfit Sakura is wearing!**

* * *

**June 29, 2011: Sorry if my previous A.N. annoys you! I like it there :3 It reminds me of my excitement when I first wrote it. Sooo, the next chapter will be edited and posted by Friday, I promise! And if I don't I give you permission to send my death threats! ^^;**

**Please leave a review! And tell me whether you like this one versus the previous chapter one! … That is if you remember . Sorry!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Fanfiction! I know it's been a week, that's how I'll plan to update. So if it's Wednesday and I haven't updated please send a message and I'll try to update for that week and the week next. Oh and I'll tell you if I'm not going to update due to family vacation, school, the CST. ect. Sorry, but this chapter is shorter than the first! I wanted to update quickly that's why!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (Oh, how I wish!), or the song 'Concrete Angel' by Martina McBride, or the song 'Angel' by Shaggy!**

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he continued walking through the halls, on his way to his classroom, with his excuse note in hand. It was 10 minutes ago, that he, HE, was physically hurting Sakura. _My own angel…_ It was a shock to him when Sakura comforted him; though he gave her a bruise on her wrist, she was comforting HIM!

He sighed again as he thought back just 10 minutes ago…

_FLASHBACK:_

_Sasuke looked up with his guilt and shame filled teary eyes to his angel. She smiled as she pushed his, rather long, bangs out of his face._

_"Sakura, I'm sorry! I-" Sasuke spoke, his voice crackling a bit when he said the word 'sorry'._

_"Shhh," Sakura shushed him, "its okay Sasuke-Kun."_

_She smiled at him and helped him up. She reached into her cardigan sweater and pulled out a small simple white handkerchief; then handed it to him._

_He nodded, taking it and wiping his face free of shameful tears, "Thanks…And sorry…"_

_She flashed him a smile and gave a small bell like giggle, "I know you are, Sasuke-Kun. You have been saying that for quite awhile now."_

_Sasuke felt his face burn up slowly. Hiding his face underneath his bangs, he murmured, "Let's get you to the nurse."_

_Sakura's eyes widen. "D-d-demo, Sasuke-Kun, you might get in trouble!"_

_Sasuke paused, knowing she was talking about how much trouble HE will be if the principle finds out if he made that bruise on Sakura's wrist, and felt himself smile at her concern but hid it beneath his bangs, "Don't worry, Sakura. We'll just say, that someone was about to crash into you, I pulled you away but held your wrist harder than I meant to; Okay?"_

_Sasuke turned to Sakura, whose jade eyes widen with her mouth opened. _

_"D-demo, Sasuke-Kun," The girl paused as her elegant pink eyebrows furrowed together._

_"Hn?" He grunted, watching her heart shaped face. His eyes softened as he watched her struggle._

_"I…I never lied before…" Sakura looked away with a tint of pink in her cheeks._

_"Hn… You haven't…? Not a surprise really…"Sasuke clicked his tongue, "How about I lie for you? Eh?"_

_"I… I can't let you do that for me!" Sakura's blush on her cheeks was more redder than before, "I…I'll just do it! First time for everything right?"_

_Sasuke nodded with an amused smirk, as Sakura smiled and pulled him along to the nurse's office._

_FLASHBACK ENDED:_

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair. He just couldn't believe that Sakura could be so… so… Angel-like… But she lied to help him… _However, she did lie FOR him… So HE won't get in trouble… She told her FIRST lie… For him…FOR HIM!_

Sasuke felt his inside burst with happiness, and then he smiled as he entered the classroom, feeling completely bliss.

That is until his so called best friend yelled, pointing an accusing finger to Sasuke at the doorway, "Ahhh! Teme is smiling! It's the end of the world! Ahhh!"

This remark of course, made Sasuke scowl as the class turned their attention to him. Then various fangirls screamed:

"Sasuke-Kun!" and "Marry me!" and "I love you!" and of course, "I wanna have your babies!"

He sighed; he hated these over obsessed girls who love him for his money, looks, and popularity. But he had to go to this hell of school if he wanted to go to college.

He went to his seat, completely ignoring the girls screaming, begging, ogling, the usual stuff girls do around him.

"Oi, Teme! Watcha smilin' 'bout earlier?" Naruto slapped his back as he sat down.

"None of your business!" Sasuke hissed.

Ino pushed Naruto back to his seat and wiggled her eyebrows, "I think I know why you were smiling!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her.

"Does it have to with a little Cherry Blossom?" Ino asked low enough for the group who was seated together to hear but not for invading ears.

At this, Sasuke felt his face heat up.

Ino snapped her fingers, "Ha! I knew it!"

Sasuke growled and angrily (and a bit embarrassedly), "Shut up!"

Ino laughed as Hinata pulled Ino from the murderous aura around Sasuke.

Naruto laughed along, "That's all?"

Shikamaru shook his head, "There must be more if the 'great Uchiha' is blushing."

"Your right!" Ino gasps, "Sasuke, please don't tell…!"

Hinata blushed at Ino's thought. While as Naruto was confused, "What do you mean Ino-Chan? And why are you blushing, Hina-Chan?"

Sasuke, Shika, and Ino sweat dropped as Hinata shook her head assuring Naruto she was fine.

"But Sasuke, you didn't ruin her…innocent, did you?" Ino asked quietly, this time Naruto was busy talking to Hinata to notice.

Sasuke sighed, "No, I didn't...Why would I?"

Ino shook her head, "Tsk. Tsk. I thought you like little Miss 'Innocent'?"

Sasuke sighed, "Of course I do!"

"Then why didn't you anything!" Ino threw her hands in despair.

"I don't know why you love her," Sasuke grumbled to Shika as Ino continued her lecture.

"Neither do I," Shikamaru mumbled as he leaned back at his chair.

"What was that!" Ino yelled attracting stares.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes as the class turned their attention away, "I love you."

"Awwww!" Ino gushed as Hinata and Naruto smile, well grinned for Naruto.

Sasuke sighed as Ino directed her gaze on him, "Ino, I love her, and no one else for a reason."

Ino and Naruto looked at him. _I wonder if their whole families like this, good luck for the Hyuga and the Nara family…_

"She's smart, optimistic, lovable, kind, and innocent; unlike most girls," Sasuke said as leaned his face in to the palm of his right hand.

Putting her hands on her hips, Ino glared at the boy, "Are you implying something Uchiha?"

"No, of course not," His voice had a tad of sarcasm.

"Good!" Ino whirled around swishing her hair, purposely hitting Sasuke's face, and sat herself on her boyfriend's lap.

"W-where is S-Sakura-Chan?" Hinata asked as she pulled out of loving boyfriend's arms and sat in her seat.

"Nurse's office," Sasuke scowled to having his memory brought back.

"Why would she in there?" The Uzumaki twins nearly yelled

Just then, Kakashi came in, mask and all as the class scurried to their seats. Ignoring the shouts of accusation (Such as 'Liar!' from Naruto) he walked to his desk and picked up his roll sheet.

"Now let's see who's here!" Kakashi grinned under his mask as he marked who was absent. Sasuke rolled his eyes at his weird teacher. Then Sasuke held his breath when he heard his teacher murmur through the loud class which never lowered their voices, "Absent? Sakura?"

Kakashi frowned, Sakura was his favorite student (because she was not a whiny, loud, slutty, annoying, smart girl), and he knew that she will NEVER miss a day of school. He spoke up, though he doubted anyone will hear him, "Has anyone seen Sakura Haruno?"

Karin snorted as she whispered to her followers, "I bet she ran away, too scared to face me and Sasuke-Kun!" Which made Sasuke rolled his eyes, but that action stopped because of the door.

The door opened to reveal the one and only: Sakura Haruno. Sasuke exhaled his breath as he watched his angel skip to Kakashi's desk and handed her excuse note, supporting an ice pack which she held to her wrist.

Kakashi nodded after he inspected the note and then proceed to ask Sakura some questions. Sasuke narrowed his eyes; he wanted to know what Kakashi and Sakura were talking about.

He watched silently as Sakura gave a sheepish giggle and gestured to her wrist. That was when he saw another bruise. Sakura had her cardigan sleeve rolled up and when she showed Kakashi-Sensei the bruise, it was a right under her elbow. And it was similar to the one he inflicted: Hand shaped. His eyes narrowed and he growled. Luckily, no one could hear or else they would be screaming and questioning him.

Based on Kakashi's narrowed eyes, Sasuke knew he saw it, too.

_**The teacher wonders**_

But instead of having Sakura interrogated as Sasuke would have wanted his sensei to, he waved Sakura away to her seat.

_**But he doesn't ask**_

He frowned as Sakura made her way to her seat; which was right next to him on his left. She slipped into her seat and flashed a big dazzling grin at him. _That's my smile, the one made just for me…_

_**It's hard to see the pain behind the mask**_

He felt himself go into complete bliss as he leaned back and put his ear plugs of his iPod into his ears. Kakashi didn't really care what they did in homeroom, so Sasuke usually relaxed at this time. He put his iPod in shuffle, and almost laughed.

_Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby  
Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel  
Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady_

_Yeah, you're my angel. _He gave a low chuckle. _One who I plan to love every day. _She was there for him since he started high school, and she still is.

Sasuke sighed. _If only you knew how much I love you. _His eyes widen. He never thought he would be one to say 'I love you' to anyone but his family. _What do you know, _He closed his eyes with a small smile, after glancing at his angel, _I guess love does change the 'heartless'._

_**TBC**_

* * *

**Soo, how was it? I seriously need to know! Or you could just leave comment on random thoughts you had reading this. :)**

**Oh, and this will not be a three shot like I planned. -_-' I usually go to extreme on my descriptions, or soo my teacher says. Oh, and if you noticed, I didn't put any description for the other characters, because this is like a first person point of view but in told in third person. Soo it makes sense (in my head, I don't know about you XP) that Sasuke will only pay attenion to his beloved 'Angel'.**

**Review Appreciations: Thank to the following for reviewing! You seriously made my day! I was so suprised that I got 6 six reviews since it is my first story!**

Mizuki-chan Uchiha (Thanks for the alert and the fave!)

Dynamite999 (Thanks for the fave!)

ChibiVampire131 (Thanks for the fave!)

A.J

SasoLOVE111

BrazillianCherryBlossom (Thanks for both alert and fave!)

**And to those who had this story: Alerted and fave. Thank you! I was even more surprised when I checked my email! **

BlessTheDevil (Thanks for both!)

WhatChuuKnowBoutMe

Kiari Ferrari

Shadowdemon1911

helen dl

sakurasasuke4evah

**Thanks guys (and gals)! Please review! **

**Peace,**

***Renee Angel***


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Peoples! I'm back, baby! ;) This will not be a three-shot! - LOOKIE!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I was talentedly creative as Kishimoto-Sama... T-T or have a talentledly singing voice like Martina McBride TT-TT **

* * *

Sasuke frowned; his so_oo_ called best friend just loved to annoy the hell out of him.

"I mean, Sasuke, can you believe…" Sasuke nodded, though he paid no attention to the blonde idiot beside him as he thought about what had happened during homeroom.

"Oi, Teme!" Sasuke froze and raised his eyebrow at Naruto who continued his rant, "Did you even hear a word I said! We are supposed to be best friends! When you have problems, I come to the rescue! That's because I'm the most awesome friend out there! But when it comes to YOUR best friend, no_ooo_! You just walk there, nodding, when you're really sulking that Sakura's dense 'bout you!"

Sasuke froze before he pushed Naruto to the lockers and hissed, "Don't you say that she's dense! She's smarter than you, even if you had a second brain!"

Unlike most students that have seen the Uchiha's wrath, Naruto laughed, loudly.

"I-Hahaha- cannot – Hahaha- believe the great menacing Uchiha- Hahaha- fell for a-!" Naruto stopped short; the glare 'Teme' was giving him was enough to almost kill him. Luckily, for Naruto, it wasn't enough.

_If only looks can kill…_ Sasuke thought resentfully as he strode through the halls leaving students dazed, and a gleeful idiot on his trails before he continued his thoughts on his pink haired maiden.

His obsidian eyes wandered the cafeteria; searching for his darling angel. He had P.E., Chemistry, Music, and Creative Writing class with her, but that was all after lunch. He frowned, she seems to be nowhere in sight.

"…And I was like 'Oh no, bitch!' and she was like – Oi, are you guys even listening to me!" Ino yelled, dramatically.

Sasuke sighed. _I guess the blonde hair, blue eyes, the loudness, and the annoying trait wasn't the only thing Dope and Ino shared…_

"Oh, s-sorry, I-Ino-Chan," Hinata gave a sheepish smile, "I-I was t-texting my c-cousin and my f-father about my t-tournament next S-Sunday."

_Ah, yes, Hinata has a karate tournament… The Dope is probably going to drag me there. _

Ino nodded, a smile on her face, completely forget about how her friends were ignoring her, "Good, I can't wait for the tournament! I wanna see you kick some bitches' asses!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes as Hinata sweat dropped but smiled nonetheless.

"Now… Shikamaru, were you ignoring me?" Ino turned to the pineapple shaped black haired boy next to her in a sweetly sickening voice. But all she heard was snores.

_Troublesome women…_ Sasuke's left eye twitched, _Oh, great. I'm sounding like that smartass. You better wake up soon; this woman is going to give me headaches!_

"You, you lazy ass! I'm your freakin' girlfriend! The only woman you are supposed to love! Other than your mom, of course, but never mind that. You're supposed to talk to me, support me, and the rest of the boyfriend shit!" Ino stopped, gasping for breath. Then she turned to the lazy ass to find him still snoring!

_That's what you get for dating someone who sleeps for a living._

Hinata hid her face in Naruto's arm, hiding from Ino's furious aura. While Naruto popped popcorn in his mouth, that he got along with his, oh so precious, ramen, before grinning at half awake boy, "Yeah, Shikamaru, you should listen to Ino-Chan!"

Sasuke sweat dropped; _Okay, that was sooo… Un-Naruto like… I almost expected him to yell at Shikamaru for being so him for his sister… Then again, I don't know if anything SANE is running around in his head._

Ino gritted her teeth and pulled her _loving,_ now awake, boyfriend's ear, "See? Even my idiot brother – No offence, bro – can be a better boyfriend!"

_That was, irritably, true. The one person, who EVERYONE doubted, got himself a girlfriend. A girlfriend that loves him so much. I, the 'sexiest guy' (or so my fan girls say' alive cannot get his love one to fall for him… Kami, I must be stupider than Naruto if I can't get Sakura love me! _

Naruto replied giddy, "its okay, Ino-Chan!"

Hinata watched in horror as Ino continued bullying the pineapple haired teen with her boyfriend cheering them on.

_Hn. She should have gotten used to Ino and her dramatic ways…_

"S-Sasuke-kun," Hinata said her voice a little louder than usual small shy one. _Shut up, Uzumaki! Both of you! I can't hear a word she's saying!_

"Hn." Sasuke replied back with his eyebrow raised.

"Sh-shouldn't we h-help them f-figure this out?" Hinata asked, pushing her index fingers together.

"Hn. No." Sasuke replied, continuing his search. So far, his eyes haven't caught that silky softy long pastel pink hair. That beautiful mane that was the main reason why he took a second glance at her when she moved to this high school.

_And in that second glance, I fell in love_, Sasuke inwardly mused.

Hinata frowned; she knew Sasuke hated getting involved in most things, but this was his friends! Shouldn't he at least tell them to be quiet? And why was he smiling?

_She should know that I hate getting into any 'Uzumaki Business'._ Sasuke thought as his smile disappeared.

Sasuke felt his left eye twitch when Ino and Naruto continue to shout. _Can't you see I'm trying to concentrate!_

"Urusai!" Sasuke growled. He looked away from the startled looks and started picking at his uneaten pizza.

"Oi, teme, what's up with you today? You're acting like a priss!" Naruto said through his mouthful of popcorn.

"Yeah, you've been quiet since homeroom," Ino paused to show Sasuke her sweet smile, "I bet it's because of little pinkie, isn't it?"

_Deny! Deny! If you don't Ino will make it worst!_

"Troublesome," Shikamaru murmured before quietly mouthing 'thanks' to Sasuke, then started to nap on Ino's shoulder.

_Good for you, but not for me. Ino will do nothing until she makes me talk. She made that very clear last time. She, fuckin' tied me up in ropes, and held me, with Naruto's help, over my crazy obsessed fan girls! That time, I had to confess to her that I like Sakura! That bitch made me confess my biggest secret! *SIGH* At least, she just found out the beginning of this year, and not four years ago. If she did knew… There would be no good things coming if the school's BIGGEST gossiper knows your secret._

"Hn." Sasuke avoided Ino's intense glare. He just didn't want to talk, since homeroom; his mind was filled with confusion; all about that bruise on Sakura's elbow.

Ino leaned into Sasuke's personal space, "C'mon, Uchiha You better spill."

"Hn." Sasuke turned away.

Ino growled before she pulled Sasuke's shirt collar, "Listen here! When I say, 'Spill', you say, 'What do you wanna know?' Okay?"

Ino tried to check her temper, but the pride filled bastard would give up! Gritting her clenched teeth, she forced a her sickening sweet smile, "If you don't tell me…"

Ino paused to think. _Oh, Kami, please for this moment, please let the idiot genes in Ino come through! _

"I'll lock you in a room with your lusty horny fan girls," Ino threatened, her grip on Sasuke's collar tightened, seeing him still not giving up.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. _Ha! As if you can!_

Ino smiled her smile, "I can. If you haven't noticed, there are a lot of jealous guys that are furious that you stole every girl's heart; and I know they won't mind tying you up!"

_That's not my fault if I'm devilishly handsome! Curse my good looks! But then I don't look good, what would Sakura think?_

Ino shook her grip on Sasuke, seeing him distracted, "If you don't tell me, I'll lock you in with the number one slut!"

Ino smirked as Sasuke's face lost his color, "Yeah, you heard me! You'll be with Karin for three painful shitty hours with her!"

Hinata's eyes widen, "Isn't that a little too much, Ino-Chan?"

"Tsk. Tsk. Hina, you have to learn to stand up by torturing people, it's the only way to get what you want." Ino explained her 'idea'.

Naruto bit his lip, "Ino-Chan…"

Ino rolled her eyes and loosen her grip, "Don't worry, it isn't like three hours are gonna kill him."

"That's what you think… Try being me once in awhile…" Sasuke murmured.

Ino glared at him and shook him again, "Well?"

Sasuke sighed, "Fine."

Ino finally released her hold on Sasuke and squealed, "Go on!"

"I was… busy thinking about me taking over my family's company," Sasuke lied.

Hinata, Naruto, and Ino sweat dropped. "Seriously, Teme? Even I can make up a better lie!"

"My gosh, Sasuke! Tell us the truth, it's not like we are going to tell anyone," Ino batted her eyelashes.

"Fine." Sasuke gave in. _I'll just tell them. You were sorry, right? Of course! Just tell them!_

"…Okay – " Sasuke started only to be interrupted by Ino.

"Shika-Kun!" Ino whined, shaking her boyfriend.

"Whaaa…t?" Shikamaru woke from his quiet and peaceful dream.

"Sasuke is gonna tell us a story! And you have to listen!" Ino giddily sang.

"_Yawn, _okay…" Shikamaru said with a plan in his head, he'll just take a nap in the middle of Sasuke's story.

"Well?" Ino asked, clearly impatient, "Start!"

"…Okay…" Sasuke started, not liking the intense stares from his friends, "While you guys went inside, Sakura and I…"

_**TBC**_

**Please review! A coment, suggestion, question, total randomness, any is welcomed! **

**Thank you, my fellow readers for taking your time to read my fanfiction. Though this chapter is like a stalling chapter... I got writer's block for the real chapter 3 (which I'll have to put up as chapter4), I got the main details of the chapter but it needed more details. Thus I had to make a quick replacement to keep my promise. So sorry if this sucky and crappy chapter disappointed you. Really. I don't like this chapter, at all. :( Oh, well... This will NOT, and I repeat, WILL NOT BE a three shot!**

**Review Appreciations: Thank You! You know what they say, when life gives you lemons, you make lemonade. So please review ;)**

WhatChuuKnowBoutMe

tsuchiya-sama (and the fave, thanks!)

animechild97 (and the fave, thanks!)

SasoLOVE111

xXRavenous-FloodsXx (and the fave, thanks!)

swordmistress2069 (and the alert, thanks!)

**I was a bit disappointed about the number of reviews, but that all changed when I checked my email! :))) So let me thank the following for the faves and alerts!:**

StealthFire718

sasusaku-EienAi

AnimeLover5125

Spazz-Sama (Thank you for both fave and alert)

SasukeandSakuraluvha

infinityXisXme

Uchiha Fans

**Thank you, my readers! Please Review!**

**Peace out**

**Renee Angel**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Peoples! :)) How's life?**

**I'm sooo sorry that this chappie is shortie! :(( But I promise I would write the next chapter longer than the others! Pinky Promise! :)))**

**Disclaimer:...I wouldn't be here if I was Kishimoto or Martina McBride, now would I? ;)**

* * *

"…And that's what happened…" Sasuke paused; he had just finished telling what had happened to his _what he suppose to be shocked_ friends.

…

_What the hell? Why aren't they talking? They usually starting screaming/yelling/laughing etc. by now…_

"…" His three friends were quiet, all had their heads lowered, not showing their expressions.

"What does this mean…?" Ino murmured, slowly laying her head on Shikamaru's shoulder.

"I won't believe this," Shikamaru whispered, shaking his pineapple head a bit, "She's smart… She…"

Hinata nodded, agreeing with Shika, "S-she has o-one of the be-best scores on cam-campus."

Sasuke sighed in, what he believe is, relief. Relief that his friends understand what has been bothering him the whole day.

Ino looked up, her sky blue eyes brimming with fresh tears, "But… She's so kind! Selfless! She doesn't deserve that!"

_She looks a lot like Sakura…When I hurt her earlier…_

Shikamaru wiped the tear that escaped from Ino's eyes, "You right, she doesn't…"

Growling, Sasuke spat bitterly, "But apparently not everyone does…!"

**RING! RING! RING!**

Ino, quickly wiping her tears, and tossed her almost finished salad in the trash, "That's the bell…"

She turned to her sadden friends. With a small sadden smile, she thought, "Don't you worry, Sakura! We'll save help you. We will! Believe it!"

Ino, inwardly, sweat dropped, she was sounding like her twin. Speaking of the older Uzumaki, how is he taking this, knowing one of his fellow cheery classmates have been hurting?

Sasuke directed his gaze from Ino and looked at what she was staring at so worryingly. _Ahhh… Naruto._

Naruto was shaking, invisible to those not within two feet near him, lightly, and was puffing in anger.

"Naruto…?" Hinata whispered, for once not stuttering, putting one of her small hand on his back.

_Just like what she did to me earlier…_ Sasuke shook his head lightly. _Stop thinking of Sakura! She may be the one girl you ever fell for, but your best friend is in need of your attention!_ Sasuke looked up, and stared at Naruto's shaking form, along with Shikamaru, Ino, and Hinata.

Naruto gritted his teeth, "Don't worry, Sasuke."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. _He didn't call me 'Teme'…_

Naruto slammed his fist onto the table (startling the remaining students that has started their way on for their classes) as he stood up and looked at Sasuke with a firm determination attitude on his face, "We WILL save Sakura-Chan! Dattebayo! Believe it!"

Instantly, the rest of the group sweat dropped. _Idiot… But you do know how to make someone feel better… It's probably a no brainer to know why we are friends…_

Sasuke, along with Hinata and Shikamaru got up and threw their trash. Ino, also stood up and waited, patiently. _That IS such a surprise!_

"Owww!" Sasuke turned around to see Naruto on the floor, criss-cross applesauce style, clutching his nose.

Sasuke sweat dropped. _When I finally understand why we are friends, you just have to mess it up, don't you, Baka?_

Ino pinched the bridge of her nose, "Kami, Naruto!"

Shikamaru shook his head, and started to drag his girlfriend. "We'll talk later about this situation before it gets worse!" He called over his shoulder.

Soon they were in class, unlike Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata. The three of them had Chemistry next. _But it seems like Naruto won't make it… You, idiot! Hurry up! I don't want detention and be stuck with that…Pedophile! _

Sasuke shuddered at the thought. He walked to Naruto and Hinata, a bit annoyed by Naruto's howling.

Hinata smiled, "T-thank y-you Sa-Sasuke-Kun. But you sh-should just go to c-class. You d-don't want a-another de-detention, do you?"

Sasuke nodded, turning around and started walking to his least favorite class, with a 'Thank You' over his shoulder to Hinata who was shaking her head at her wimpy boyfriend.

Sasuke continued walking, until he reached the 'Oro-Pedo' class. He shuddered before going inside.

"Ahhh, S-s-s-Sasuke-Kun," The teacher Orochimaru hissed. _I swear he has like a student-teacher crush on me…_ Sasuke shuddered.

"Take a s-s-seat, S-s-s-Sasuke-Kun," Oro-Pedo hissed, happily.

Sasuke sulked passed through the aisles of screaming fan girls and fuming jealous boys.

_Who wouldn't sulk when you have the she-demon herself as your chemistry lab partner?_

Sasuke wrinkled his nose as he sat next to Karin who was applying unnecessary more red lipstick, messily.

_She looks more like a clown than a 'super model' as she claims._

"Sasuke-Kun!" Karin finally noticing his presence grinned at him showing him her lipstick stained teeth.

Immediately, he recoiled and tried to watch the movie Oro-Pedo had put up while ignoring the awful pick up lines and comments from the she-ugly-demon.

_Hn. Like father like daughter. Oro-Pedo's a creep and Karin probably inherited that…Ewww…_

Sasuke turned his attention from the movie, which he learned from his older brother Itachi. He looked around the room until, Ahhh there she is.

Sakura was watching with her tablemate, Kiba. Sakura fidgeted in her seat until she turned diagonally to Sasuke. Smiling she mouthed, "Hi, Sasuke-Kun"

But just those silent words made Sasuke smile and feel completely bliss. Throughout the class, the movie was played, students watched it, Sakura felt Sasuke's stares, Karin screeching quietly for attention, and Sasuke feeling…Like he was in cloud nine…

**_TBC_**

**Don't worry, I'll keep my promise ;)**

**Thanks to the following for reviewing!:**

**WhatChuuKnowBoutMe**

**Omgsecret ()**

**SasoLOVE111**

**Kiari Ferrari**

**swordmistress2069**

**Mizuki-chan Uchiha**

**BrazillianCherryBlossom**

**Thanks to the following for the faves!:**

**crazymel2008**

**AlexisCullen13**

**101AnimeProductions**

**Thanks again my fellow readers! I WILL keep that promise! Dattebayo! :))**

**You know it is a proven fact that if you review, the writer will write more? ;) Just letting you all know! LOL. I accept comment, suggestions, flames, and total randomness!**

**Peace Out!**

**R.A.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, Sorry, and Sorry for the late update! My aunt had been using this laptop, and she acciendently deleted the chapter. And I didn't find out about it until yesterday. Sooo, yeah... Anyway good news and bad news...**

**Good news: I kept my promise! This chapter is indeed longer than the rest without the little A.N. of course! ^_^**

**Bad news: I don't think I'll be able to update next week, because of tests and CJSF ;_; So forgive me if I don't... (More details in the end)**

**Disclaimer: If I did own 'Naruto' or the song 'Concrete Angel' I wouldn't be tearing up when I think about because I didn't, now would I?**

**On with story!**

* * *

Sasuke frowned. _Why the hell is this class always the longest one of the day?_

Though he won't admit it; he was anxious, very. Why? Well, it was right after this class, Sasuke would wait for his angel to get up from her seat and they'll walk silently to their next class, gym. It's been a routine since the beginning of their senior year and will continue on until the last day of high school, or so Sasuke hopes it will be.

Sasuke twitched when he felt a sweaty hand on his bare arm. He turned, and suddenly wished he didn't.

_Kami, save me!_

"Oh, Sasuke-Kun," Karin purred, her lipstick smudged from who knows what since she just reapplied in the beginning of class.

_Never mind, I don't want to know at all._

She smiled at him, or tried to, showing her stained teeth. "Why don't we _do_ something while this boring movie is on, eh?"

_Yeah, why don't we play 'Who can ignore the other the most'?_

Harshly pushing her hand away, he grunted in a cold, "No."

"But Sasuke-Kun! Aren't I good for you?" She whined. Sasuke glared at her, making her wince. _Baka, can't you see I HATE you?_

"Sasuke-Kun," Karin purred again, pushing her breasts against the man's, the one she loves and who ironically hates her, arm. _Especially when you do that!_

Growling, he pushed Karin by the shoulder with enough force to have her seating at their side of their table and scooted his chair to edge of his side. _Good, now stay the fuck away from me!_

Ignoring her whines and, what Naruto would call 'Epic Failed', seducing, he set his eyes on what he treasured the most.

After a moment of silent, Sasuke turned to his disgusting manner less partner, _did she…? Kami, Karin didn't talk!_

His obsidian eyes widen when he saw her looking past him with her red (demon!) eyes narrowed. He followed her glaring gaze to… His angel.

"Is she what stands in our love's way, Sasuke-Kun?" The girl hissed.

Sasuke widen his eyes. He had never heard such venom and hate in a sentence! _Wow, she must hate a lot Sakura right now… Wait, if she hates her more that'll cause more bruises on Sakura!_

"Karin-I" Sasuke's voice was cut off by the bell.

**RING!RING!RING!**

_Fucking bell!_

"Don't worry Sasuke-Kun," Karin flashed her ugly teeth again, "We WILL be together by the end of the day, this time without the ugly pink-haired slut!"

Before Sasuke could stop the red head demon, she left with her chin in the air, hitting the people nearby with her unruly uneven scarlet red hair.

Sasuke sighed. _I'll just talk to her later or just stick with Sakura the whole day and make sure none of my fangirls come and attack her…_ He felt his lips tug into a very tiny smile. _I like the second option… I'll do that._

He got up and threw his black Jansports backpack over his shoulder, and looked over to Sakura.

She was standing by her desk with her lime green binder in her arms, waiting for him.

As his smile grew bigger, he walked to her. "I'm sorry for taking long."

She lifted her head, her big doe green eyes amused, to meet his dark eyes. "Its okay, Sasuke-Kun. It wasn't long at all."

He now had a crooked grin now. _Kami, Naruto would be shocked and… well him, if he finds out how much I'm smiling today… Especially for a girl… But then it's not just a regular girl, its Sakura Haruno._

"Shall we?" Sasuke asked, putting his hands in his pockets, nodding toward the exit.

He watched, silently, as she giggled softly. Her lips were pulled up to almost a grin, her hand was over her mouth to make sure her giggles weren't too loud, the loose curls from her braid was shaking along with her head, and her eyes was practically dancing.

Stopping her giggles, she answered, "We shall."

Sasuke hid his smile beneath his bangs as she skipped in a childish manner to the door leading to the hallways with him not even a foot behind.

_…Why the hell, do I feel like I'm being stalked? _Sasuke glanced over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of Orochimaru staring at him. Quickly, Sasuke directed his eyes away from his pedophile-like teacher.

_He isn't 'like' a pedophile, he IS a pedophile! … Not surprisingly…_

Ignoring the sensei creepy stares, the duo headed out, walking normally.

"Ne, Sasuke-Kun," Sakura asked, looking over her shoulder as she continued to skip.

"Hn?" His eyes looked up.

"How are Mikoto-Chan, Fugaku-Sama, and Itachi-San?" Sakura asked, her head bobbing a bit with each step.

Sasuke twitched at the mention of his older brother but answered nevertheless, "They're doing great… Otou-San is okay, but he's too busy with the company to really bond or anything… Nii-San is fine… I guess… Oka-San…Actually, Oka-San is wondering when you'll come by for dinner again…"

If he hadn't been paying attention to her, he would have knocked her down.

"Sakura?" Sasuke turned the said girl around so she was facing him.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, Sasuke-Kun. I guess I spaced out a bit," She let out a nervous laugh as she rubbed behind her neck in a sheepish manner, "Umm…. We'll have to see, Sasuke-Kun. I will have to talk to Otou-San about it."

Sasuke nodded at her explanation, and tried not to show his disappointment as he replied, "Oh. Ok."

Sakura nodded, having a frown on her angelic face.

_I guess nothing ever escapes those mesmerizing deep green eyes…_

"Eh? Sasuke-Kun, Don't worry! I'm sure he will let me!" Sasuke felt her hopeful gaze over on him.

Sasuke nodded, "Ok."

He heard a sigh and was about to say something, but stopped when he heard light tapping and humming.

He walked a bit faster to keep up with Sakura's skipping. _For someone so small, she sure skips fast!_

Sasuke inwardly smiled, though most people didn't like the silence but that was other people.

He glanced at her and almost chuckled; she was daydreaming again. _How can I tell? She had a faraway dreamy look in her big doe eyes. _

_But then again what_ _most people don't know is that Sakura is a very talented person. She can be thinking many things at once and she'll still look like she's paying attention to your conversation, and she is! _

His dark eyes flickered towards the fair delicate maiden beside him to the left. _There is only a few ways you can tell if she is really daydreaming. _

_1. She would hum a song _

_2. If she is walking while daydreaming, then her strides would be smaller than usual. And her feet will make a light tapping sound with every step she took. On other times, her feet won't make a sound._

_3. She would bob her head a bit as she hummed._

_4. Her arms would swing a bit as she walked, in a childish manner._

_5. Her face would be expressionless. Not even her eyes, which people say ware one's gateway to their soul, would be blank. _

"Sasuke-Kun…" The said boy's head snapped up.

Sakura giggled lightly before saying in a sing song voice, "Whether or not I'm allowed to go to your house for dinner, may I still go after school like every Wednesday?"

_Oh, shit! How can I forget! Sakura's Otou-San always goes to work later on Wednesdays and ask Oka-San if she can stay with us until he gets back three and a half hours after of school. And her step-mom would go to her 'book club' (Which I highly doubt) until an hour her 'husband' comes home …_

Sasuke smirked, "Oka-San would kill me if I said no…"

Sakura nodded a small smile visible on her face.

_Shit… I probably shouldn't have said 'kill' and 'Oka-san' is the same sentence…_

"Sorry," Sasuke murmured softly.

"Its okay, Sasuke-Kun," She said giving him one of her optimistic smiles, "Besides Wada-San, I mean Midori-Chan, says I should get over Oka-Chan's death, anyway."

Sasuke snorted inwardly. _'Midori-Chan' is so conceited, of course she would ask, or demand to, Sakura to call her that. Probably after she heard Sakura call Oka-San, Mikoto-Chan. But of course Oka-San didn't ask her to call her that. _

_Actually when they first met when Midori was out shopping, Sakura called Oka-San, Uchiha-San, and Oka-San asked her to call her by her fist name. So Sakura called her 'Mikoto-San'. But Oka-San didn't want formality, so she insisted Sakura call her just plain 'Mikoto'. But Sakura was very stubborn and insisted she will call Oka-San, 'Mikoto-Chan', and no other name she will call Oka-San. Thus Oka-San had to smile at the girl and later praise her for being such a sweetheart. Tch. So like Sakura. She insists to add 'Chan' to all girls and 'Kun' to all boys, other than teachers of course, she would add 'Sensei'._

Sakura's expression darkened but still had that optimistic smile (it turned very small though) on her face, making her look a bit evil looking.

Sasuke eyes widen at her. _Kami! Though she may look like an angel she can sure look evil._

Sakura's face lit up back to its usual cheerful bright self. She held out her arm where she had her white strapped, water proof, unbreakable, and heart shaped with small white diamonds watch to her face.

Sasuke watched silently and curiously as the tiny girl's eyes widen.

Sakura groaned and grabbed Sasuke's hand, which gave him hundreds, _No thousands_, of butterflies in his stomach.

"Sasuke-Kun, we have only a minute before the door to the locker rooms close!" Then she pulled him along with a surprisingly a large amount of strength.

At this school, the time between classes was five minutes, giving students no excuses to be late. And since Anko-Senei was so darn evil, most of the time, _Tch. Try all the time_, decided to keep up with that five minute rule. Thus her closing the doors to the lock room at exactly five minute after the bell has rung. Also, if you are late to P.E. without an excuse, you are forced to change under a minute and run 30 laps and if you went over the minute time, you'll have another 20 laps added to threw class's daily run, which is usually 10 laps around a track.

Soon, the duo was speeding across the hallways, ignoring the stares of those who are lazy to be on time, who didn't care about school at all, or those who think being late was cool.

"Well, well," The two looked up, panting, at a smirking Anko, who was leaning against the wall between the two doors leading to the locker rooms with her watch, "You guys made it in time, so no extra laps."

Sakura clasped her hands together, "Thank you, thank you, Anko-Sensei!"

Anko shook her head laughing silently, "No problem, pinky. Now go in there, I'm sure you don't you don't want to be caught the last one to change!"

Sakura nodded. With Anko there was a race on who can change the fastest; the loser had to run three extra laps. _Yup, Anko was all about running… Sucks, I know._

Sakura turned around to face Sasuke with a bright big smile, "Thanks Sasuke-Kun!"

But before she can say more Anko had already ushered her inside.

Sasuke waved goodbye with a small smirk on his face before opening the door. But before he can go inside, he heard Anko mutter, "Do all the 'wanted' 'god-like' boys chase after the innocent pure ones?"

Thus making a very baka Naruto getting a bruise on his head all because he asked Sasuke while poking him in the shoulder, "Oi, Teme. Why are you all red? … You remind me of Hina-Chan, when your all red like… Like a tomato!"

* * *

**Soo, because I have a benchmark test on Friday on Language Arts and Math. And next week I have a genetic science(My 2nd worst subjects, P.E. my first :P I hate running) which I hardly understand and I have a test too on social studies.**

**And then because I signed up for CJSF, I have to do 5 hours of community service...**

**Anyway enough about me on with my 'thank you's! :))**

**Thanks to the following for reviewing!:**

Mizuki-chan Uchiha

8-8 ary-chan 8-8 **(And the alert, thanks)**

infinityXisXme

BlackandPink is Love **(And the alert, thanks)**

BrazillianCherryBlossom

Kiari Ferrari

ILoveSxS **(And the fave, thanks)**

SasoLOVE111

TheCinnamorollBoo **(Thanks for both!)**

writer4everr

**Wow o.O So many...**

**Now on to those who I thank for the alerts and faves:**

BlueSakuraLauren

pandaastar. **(Thanks for both!)**

XxXFiReBeNdErXxX **(Thanks for both!**

Moe-SaChi-chan **(Thanks for both!)**

Sunshine Uchiha **(Thanks for both!)**

**Now that we got that over (and I am grateful!), it came to my attention, that there are people reading but not reviewing... C'mon, please, people, at least let me know your alive! If your not... Ahem... Ummm... Live forever in the sky in peace?**

**Just a small random comment will due, please.**

**Now I got ot go study. -_-' I hate science...**

**Signing out,**

**R.A.**

**Don't forget to leave a comment, suggestion, flames(I don't really care that you do, it just means you actually read it!), or random stuff.**

**Because really who likes silent readers... Unless of course you're a ghost, which I highly apologize for, just don't haunt me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey people I'm back! Lol. Just to let you know I got a 100% on my algebra benchmark and my social studies test. And I'm sooo happy that I only miss 2 on my science test. :))))**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto... :3 You wouldn't want to know what happens... If I owned the song 'Concrete Angel' ... I'd be relaxing in my studio room...**

**Lol, and read the ending An**

Sasuke smirked as he placed his foot on the bench, bent down, and tied his running shoes. He ignored Naruto's wails and groans of pain. _Tsk. That's what you get baka for making that… Err… Announcement… _

Sasuke shook his head, mentally and temporally erasing the memory as he straightens up.

"Uchiha," Said boy snapped his head up and glared at the figure.

It was Neji Hyuga, cousin of Hinata. They, being Hyuga, had the same creamy light, very light, lavender pupil less eyes. However Hinata had a dark indigo mid-back hair, while Neji had brown, like a hawk's, hair about the same length as Hinata with the bottom part tied to a ponytail. His hair is what Ino describes as "Hair too perfect for mankind; especially for men."

"Girly boy," Sasuke smirked at the older boy.

"Chicken ass," The Hyuga retorted, referring to Sasuke's oddly, but attractive hairstyle.

Biting back a growl he gritted out, "At least mine makes girls swoon, not want it as their own."

Neji's eye twitched but replied, "At least mine looks normal-"

At this Sasuke snorted and replied, "For a guy?"

Neji's eye twitched again but he had a slight smirk on his face, "Oh? How about your brother? Itachi Uchiha? He has hair like mine."

Again, Sasuke resisted the urge to growl, "I-"

"Ohhhh, Teme!" Sasuke whirled around to see his best friend sitting upright, conscience and a bump on his head.

"What!" Sasuke hissed with narrowed eyes.

"I- Oi! Hyuga-Teme!" Naruto sprang up and waved his fist at said boy.

"Hn. Bye. Uchiha." Neji stalked out the room, and with his long hair he whipped Sasuke's cheek.

Rubbing his reddish cheek, "Fucking bastard, isn't already bad enough Ino does that? Now he has to, too? Che. I wouldn't be surprised if he turns out gay… "  
"…Uhhh," Sasuke turned to Naruto, "What?"

"Nothing," Naruto said, shaking his head with a tiny smile, "Just questioning Neji's sexuality."

"Hn, whatever." Sasuke ran his pale fingers through his hair before saying, "I'm going now."

"Yeah, sure." Sasuke glanced over his shoulder right before he left the boys' locker room. Naruto was just sitting there, rubbing his bump, still in his regular clothes (black jeans, bright orange jacket, and his black scruffy vans), completely forgetting Anko's… rule.

Sasuke shook his head at the blonde's future misfortune. He then walked slowly, very slowly to where Anko placed him as a "seating chart", ignoring the many cries of his fangirls.

He rolled his eyes as he heard the, oh so, famous line, "Marry me, Sasuke-Kun!"

_There's only one girl, I'm marrying. Hn. I knew she would be the one since I laid my eyes on her. _

_FLASHBACK:_

_Sasuke was walking home from his game of paintball with Naruto when he first noticed a moving van parked in front of the house right next to his. _

_He raised an eyebrow. He wasn't aware of new neighbors._

_He walked up to where his mother, brother, father, a random mover, and a man._

_The man had red hair and warm light blue eyes. He was as tall as Sasuke's dad. He was also dressed casually._

"_Oka-San?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his mother, who usually tells him everything…_

"_Sasu-Chan!" His mother pulled said boy into a warm bone-breaking hug._

"_Ahem, Mikoto," Sasuke's father lightly coughed to get Mikoto's attention away from their son for a bit to their new neighbor._

_Mikoto looked at her husband, mentally questioning why he had ruined a "Mother and Son" moment._

_"Oka-San," Sasuke's older brother stepped in before his father can respond, "Would you like to introduce Otouto to Haruno-San?" _

_Mikoto's obsidian eyes widen before she released her second son and lightly pushed him closer to "Haruno-San"._

"_Haruno-San, this is our second son," Fugaku said, wrapping his arm around his wife's waist._

_Haruno-San gave Sasuke a warm smile, one that says/asks, "Life is wonderful, isn't it?"_

"_Well," Mikoto raised an eyebrow at her son's rude behavior._

"_Hn… I'm Uchiha Sasuke," Said boy held his hand out as an attempt to shake hands._

_The man gave a low hearty chuckle before placing his hand in Sasuke's and shook his hand, firmly, "Nice to meet you, Sasuke-San. And please don't call me 'Haruno-San', it makes me sound old. Call me, Nobu, or Nobu-San if you have to."_

"_Otou-San!" A voice came from the moving van. A flash of pink blinded Sasuke, along with the rest of his family. _

_He looked up to see a petite girl, standing at exact 5'4". She had pink, pastel pink, hair in a high ponytail, curled at the bottom. Her bangs were clipped back with a red barrette. She was wearing a white sundress with reddish, pinkish flowers, stopping just above her knees. She wore white gladiators, and on her toes was painted in the French Tip style, but red instead of the traditional white. She wore a red cardigan, unbutton, showing her white diamond heart shaped pendant with a silver chain. She skipped, happily, to Nobu with a cardboard box in her hands._

_Her jade eyes, with a hinted emerald hue, widen at the Uchihas, "Oh! Gomen, err… Umm…" _

_Her pink eyebrows bundled together, as she looked up at Nobu. _

"_Ah, Fugaku-San, Mikoto-San, Itachi-San, and Sasuke-San, this is my daughter, Sakura." Nobu took the big box out of his daughter's hands._

"_Ohayou-gozaimasu, Uchiha-san," Sakura bowed and then flashed the Uchihas a gracious smile._

_Mikoto smiled, taking the pink haired girl's hand in hers, "Sakura-San, Please call me, Mikoto; not Uchiha-San."_

_Sakura shook her head lightly, with a sweet smile on her fairy like face, "Mikoto-San, I am raised to show my respect to everyone, despite how they act towards me."_

"_You raised such an Angel," Mikoto smiled towards Nobu, and then she redirected her attention to the small girl before her, "But, I rather you call me just plain Mikoto."_

_Sakura shook her head, the curls behind her shaking along with her head, "But I rather call you Mikoto-Chan."_

_Pouting a bit and giggling a little, Mikoto replied, "Fine, fine. Now Sakura-Chan, this is my husband, Fugaku-"_

_Sakura bowed, "Ohayo, Uchiha-San."_

_Smiling, Mikoto continued, "And this is my sons, Itachi and Sasuke."_

_Again she bowed, "Itachi-San, Sasuke-San."_

"_Hn. Good to meet you." Fugaku held out his hand and to his hidden surprise she shook his hand, gently but with a firm grip._

_Itachi took her hand away from his father's and lightly kissed it, "It's nice to meet you, Blossom," and then he let go and smirking lightly at Sakura's blushing face. While Sasuke narrowed his eyes slightly._

"_Hn." Sakura turned to him with a smile._

_But before Sasuke could speak, he was interrupted by a screeching voice, "Sakura! Help me move these boxes!"_

_Said girl's eyes widen before she bowed, "Gomen, but I must go now… Wada-San is calling me." _

_With that, she turned on her heels and ran back to the moving van._

"_Wada-San?" Fugaku asked._

"_Yes, Midori Wada is my… Err… my wife…" Nobu said murmuring._

_His blue eyes looked sadly at the Uchiha family, "My… first wife… Sakura's mother… died just a year ago. And for the sake of my company, my parents arranged a marriage to keep Sakura in check and give her a motherly figure. Midori is quite nice, however… My little girl doesn't seem to like her as much…"_

**_Then he ran back to the moving van and helped the little pink haired angel carry a huge box._**

"_Poor girl," Mikoto murmured. Fugaku nodded in agreement as he led his wife inside._

_Sasuke glanced back at Sakura before he followed his parents inside, but only to be stopped by his older brother._

"_Hn. You like her, don't you?"_

_At this, Sasuke blushed lightly, and rushed inside leaving a smirking Itachi calmly walking inside._

_END OF FLAHBACK:__

* * *

_

**Lol, how was it? I picked the name "Nobu" for Sakura's dad because it seems like a name for a happy cheery guy; it means "faith".**

**Thanks to those who review on the actual page:**

SasoLOVE111

halliday'n'inuzuka 4ever **(Thanks for the fave!)**

WhatChuuKnowBoutMe

TheCinnamorollBoo

xXmysterious-unknownXx **(Thanks for thre alert)**

EmilyEphebiphobia **(Thanks for the fave and alert)**

yoyoyo

**Thanks to those who faved and alerted:**

Mallomars

Dynamite999

**Sooo anyway... **

**Next week will be either chapter 7 or the previous chapters will be rewritten. It doesn't seem to flow steadily. **

**Anyway, I have a new story idea... Well, not new, I thought of it before I started this story. X)**

**Here's the summary I plan to use: **

_**She's going against everything she knows and loves. She's breaking promises, one by one. And Sasuke wants to why she's... A Hypocrite.**_

**Lol, tell me what you think. **

**Please please review, I don't care what kind of review, as long as you review!**

**Peace:**

**RA**


End file.
